Twisted
by Tei-rei
Summary: Ok, so we have Fujita. He's slightly insane, he cross dresses, he thinks the microwave even though most times there is no microwave is on fire. He has pretty much been neglected by his clan for the reasons stated above. So after wandering around for a bit
1. A strange new home

Go Fujita brushed his pink hair out of his eyes. It was early in the morning. The sun was just rising. He took a deep breath, 'Here I go' he mentally screamed to his self. He began to push upon the large metal door, ignoring the gargoyle knocker. He pushed and he shoved but to no avail. He looked up at the grotesque knocker. His hands trembling he reached up to use it.

BANG

"EH! Keep you kimono on! I'm coming!" A woman's voice from inside the manor shouted. Fujita braced his girly self for what he feared to be a monster. Meanwhile across the château a girl was living in her own nightmare.

"You're not going to KILL yourself, are you?" A girl spat upon the one who was living in a sin.

Somehow, she managed a proud toss of the head, hurting eyes glaring over her shoulder. "You're not worth dying over." She had suffered before.

The girl who seemed to be living in pity of her self was named Katana. She would have a bigger impact than she expected.

Fujita was shocked to find the voice was owned by a beautiful dragon-demon.

"State your name and your business here." The woman said hotly.

"Uh…My names Fujita and—" he was cut off.

"Right the new guy!" The dragon-lady answered opening the door wider. "Come in!"

As soon as Fujita stepped in the girl slammed the door making the crystal chandler shake rapidly. The room was flourished with no paintings or flowers, and its dull gray walls mocked Fujita dress, bright in comparison. From the high up ceiling hang many chandeliers, all shaking.

Fujita's awe staring was cut off once again by the girl. "My names Ayako, if you need me just ask me or one of my siblings. You can tell if its one of us by this." She bent over to Fujita's height and fastened her fingers around and large golden pin. "We all have this pin." She stood up to her normal height. She tossed a few locks of her devilish red hair behind her back, the hair draped around her large red wings.

"Fallow me." Ayako said opening another door, from the looks of it, it was like the other door only less heavy and it lacked the knocker. Fujita fallowed obediently.

Ayako flipped threw some papers. "So you're a cat demon?" She asked.

"Yeah." Fujita answered in a purr.

"Alright then, I couldn't read what you had written on here. If I can't read it Aneko won't be able too."

"Right." Fujita purred back.

As they walked through the halls the only sound was Ayako's boots on the floor, Fujita saw a few more people with a pin like Ayako's. They seemed to be in charge.

"Ayako?" He asked his voice never broke the rhythmic click-clack of Ayako's shoes.

"Hmm?" She asked looking behind her.

"So…what does it mean if you have the pin?"

"Glad you asked." Ayako replied. "If you have the pin you are an overseer. What that means is you pretty much make sure every one is doing their job and such."

"Oh."

"In short, slack of and we will know. No matter where in this house, no matter what your doing, no matter what you think we will know."

"So you stalk us?"

"In a strange little way." Ayako answered. "Alright." She opened a large steel door "Stay right here. I'm going to find out who your roommate is."

Ayako forcefully opened the door. She briskly walked in her tail swinging with every step she took. She opened a metal file cabinet and rooted around in it until she found the file she wanted.

"Oh no…." Ayako shook her head. "Oh god no…"

"Oh my gosh! What is it?" Fujita squawked.

"This can't be right!" Ayako gaped, her face losing color. "I have to talk to mom."

"You need to talk to your mom?" Fujita asked. "She has a job here?"

"My mom runs this place."

"But I thought Aneko ran this place…" Fujita mused.

"Aneko is my mother." Ayako answered solemnly while tucking the file into her pocket. "This cannot be right." She sighed. "Fallow me."

Fujita made a 'meep' sound and scuttled after the woman.

After walking for what seemed to be hours. Ayako stopped outside a room with a tatami door. She knocked twice.

"What is it?" a cold voice answered.

Ayako rolled her eyes. "OSCNO on Fujita's rooming"

"Come in."

"Stay out here Fujita." Ayako opened the door and walked in.

The door slammed shut and Fujita fell down.

"You can't be serious putting him in there! Please tell me this is a joke!" Begged Ayako.

"I'm quite serious Ayako." Came a voice.

"She'll MURDER him!"

"Not in front of Tami she wouldn't."

"True but Tami wouldn't always be there."

"Just go with it."

Ayako sighed and tramped out of the room.

"Come one Fujita…."

"Ayako," Fujita asked crawling unto her back. "What was all that about?"

"Its nothing." Ayako answered dully. 'And what are you doing on my back?"

"Nothing." Fujita answered suspiciously.

"Then get off." She droned swatting him off.

"Meanie." Fujita scoffed.

Ayako rolled her eyes and laughed. "How old are you? Eighteen?"

Fujita mimicked Ayako's eye roll. "You're an adult but you act like a child. Shape up Fujita!" He scoffed.

"Anyway," Ayako stopped in front of a dull crepe white door. "Here's your room, 2311. Best of luck." Ayako then scuttled off only to stop a few feet away to annoy an idle worker.

Nervously Fujita pulled open the door, only to be knocked over by a mysterious pink bullet.

"Mama!" The bullet cried hugging Fujita. The creature was not a bullet but a small child, seeming only three in age. She seemed like a mini-feline Fujita, the differences being height, gender and the white cat ears and tail sprouting from the child.

"Ohmigosh!" Fujita screeched. "You're adorable!"

The child, now noticing Fujita was not her mother, went back inside, ears dropping. "Hey, kiddo!" Fujita breached, "Whats wrong! Wanna lollipop!"

The girl sat down on some sort of pet bed. "Mama says never take candy from strangers."

"Well your mom is very smart to tell you that." Fujita replied slipping the lollipop back into his pocket.

"Thank you." This cold new voice cut thought the conversation like a butcher's knife in an animal.

Fujita spun around, looking for the mistress of the cold voice. To his surprise a striking woman was leaning against the door, clad in shades or gray and black. Light brown hair cascaded down her back, flowing around her figure. Her fingers where crossed against her chest, and a cold neutral look sat on her face.

"Mama!" The small girl cried tackling the darker one, who seemed used to the pink bullet speeding at 5 mph.

'That's her mother? They don't look anything alike!' Pondered Fujita.

Once again the cold voice broke into Fujita's mind. "And who are you?"

"Moi?" Fujita said, suddenly becoming bilingual. "I'm Fujita and I'll be staying here!"

The 'goth' girl chuckled "Yeah. As if."

"This isn't room 2311?"

"It is but you wouldn't be staying here?"

"Why Mama?"

"It's crowded enough as it is, Tami."

"Oh." Tami sighed.

"But you can't just kick me out!" Fujita whined.

"Watch me." And with that Fujita was out the door.


	2. Kohana

The pink haired cat demon stood outside room 2311, staring at the door that had just been slammed in his face. 'Whats her problem?' Fujita scowled, walking away. "I wonder if Ayako can help?" He asked hisself walking away.

"No! You wet the plate, soap it up, and rinse them dish towel!" Ayako screamed at a terrified tanuki.

"Ekk!" The tanuki tumbled back.  
"My god!" Ayako turned away and spotted Fujita. "Yo! Fujita!" She schoolgirl giggled rushing to him. "Katana kick you out?" 

"Yeah." Shock. "How did you know?" 

"Katana, the older one, kicks everyone out."

"Then why?" Fujita grasp Ayako's shirt. "Why did you put me there?"

"I didn't. Aneko did. Try sneaking in tonight, I wonder what Katana will do."

"Kill me."

"Just try it." Ayako cooed. She spotted a lazy being. "Job time." She raised her eyebrows and walked off.

Katana's eyes snapped open. Groggily she rolled over. Her moist pink lips touching Fujita's fluffy pink-ish hair. "Hey, What are you doing here?" She asked in a monotone voice. Her breath surrounding the cat demons face. Fujita closed his eyes. "Y'know your breath is really minty!" He giggled like a schoolgirl.

"What are you going here!" Katana demanded, her voice sharp as a knife.

Fujita giggled. "I was told to stay here, remember silly?"

Katana grabbed Fujita's shirt pulling the warm sheets up with him. "Get. Out. Now." Katana snarled, her glare never fading.

"But..." Fujita began.

"Out!' She snapped angrily.

"Katana..." Fujita stammered.

"I told you that you couldn't stay with me," Katana's fingernails where now breaking through Fujita's soft top. "But you came in anyway... Now how do you think that makes me feel Fujita?"

"Pissed beyond reason?" Fujita guessed.

"Correct." Katana droned, "You snuck in while I was asleep." She paused "...And I'll never forgive you..."

Fujita was now trying to squirm his way out of Katana's grasp.

"Out!" Katana screeched. Flinging Fujita out of the bed.

"You know Katana, maybe you would have some friends if you where nicer to people!" Fujita cried. Tears dripping down his face. As he made a run for the door he crashed into it. "Ouch."

"Shut up." Katana's voice sounded on the verge of break down. "What would you know about me?"

"What is there to know? Your just a spoiled brat from the looks of it." A new voice spat.


	3. My Girl'

The black clad woman's head swilled at a 360-degree angle. "Shut up Kohana!"

"Aw, Katana." The one called Kohana cooed, one of her sleek hands running down the side of Katana's face. "We've know each other so long..."

Katana slapped the hand "I hated you since I meet you."

SLAP 

"You've broken my heart and killed my pride, Kata-inu." Kohana said nursing her wound. She laughed and turned away, moving away to god-knows-where. 

"Sadistic Bitch." Katana was about to shut the door. "Pinky, you coming in our not."

Was she asking him to stay?

"Are. You. Coming. In. Or. Not?" She repeated slowly.

"Oh...Yeah." Fujita ran to the door, it slammed shut in his face. "Ow."

Katana opened the door again. "Old habits die hard." 

"I'll say!"

"See Ayako. I told you it would all work out." A red wearing woman drolled.

"Why is Katana letting him in? That can't be her." Ayako gapped. 

"To shut Kohana, as well as us up." Aneko pulled up her sleeve. 

Ayako looked at her mother.

Aneko rolled her eyes. "We cannot bother her if Fujita stays in her room. Letting Fujita in confuses Kohana."

"Ah."


	4. Everyone loves Katana

She was walking through the hallways and was on her way to the kitchens when she heard them. They were laughing, joking and telling each other all kinds of erotic stories.

Those stories were made up in entirely in their minds, cause she knew none of those girls had ever done it. Suddenly someone yelled her name and asked you to join them.

She declined, turned her gaze to the ground and walked away silently. Behind you laughter rose as you knew they were going to talk about her once again. She knew they thought she was prudish and acted like a little kid when it came to boys or sex for that matter. Nobody really was her friend, she were kinda a loner. She didn't mind much, the only thing she hated was that those idiot bitches could not except her. Suddenly she walked right into somebody, making she look up.

"Hey kiddo!" The vice leered. 

"Stop picking on me Ayako!" Katana whined.

"I can't help it! You walked into me!" Ayako giggled, pulling Katana to her feet. "How's Tami?"

"Fine." Pause. "I have to go know."

Ayako grasped her hand firmly. "I saw what happened between you and Kohana last night, if she ever touches you again, tell me! I'll kill her!"

"Ayako, its nothing..."

"Yes it is Katana! She talks about you like she owns you! She doesn't! She doesn't know you like I do!"

"Lady! Whats your problem!" Katana screamed.

"Soorryyy...Forgot my meds this morning!"

"Well that's frikin' obvious!" Katana screamed.

"My god..." Fujita aka Pinky piped in. "You two are acting like a married couple!"

"Mama? Are you and auntie Ayako getting married?" Tami asked, her ears twitching with confusion.

"Eeww..." Katana stuck a finger down her thought and pretended to gag. "Not us. I'd kill her!"

Ayako laughed. "It's true!"  
"The microwaves on fire!" Fujita screamed!


	5. Enter Fai: Dinner of Doom

There is a time in life when you notice things change. A time where an ugly duckling becomes a swan. A time when better comes to worse. A time where you have to put down the gun and give in to the cruel fact that you are a small fish swimming in a giant lake. No matter what a name you had created in life a bigger fish would eat it. 

These thoughts swan in Katana's tender brain. Ricocheting back and fourth, bouncing like a pinball played by a champion. Riveting side-to-side, top to bottom, hitting every last corner. Of all the asinine things that could happen to a woman, PMS, bad boyfriend, lying friends. 

But the thoughts wouldn't stop there. They jetted around her body, painfully hitting every inch of her body.

"Mama?" A feline voice echoed, keeping the pinball moving.

"Yes dear?" Katana answered, flopping indolently on her bed.  
Tami moved over and unpretentiously hugged her mother.

"Thanks Tami. I needed that." She wheezed. "Fai's coming to visit soon."

Tami's ears dropped.

Micro-chapter two. The Arrival of Fai

Fai's pompous gait would certainly tell you that she had a high rank in the social hierarchy. It would not tell you that she had reclaimed it from the death of her daughter, and by disowning her only grandchild. It would tell you that she was indeed a malignant spirit of one of the highest class, born into a prosperous race. 

Her hair was a silky blonde color resembling that of sand on a beach. Her eyes where the strong shade of sapphires under display lights. Her skin was that of a china-doll. A very demonic china-doll. But in your mind you have no idea how hellish this doll is. 

"Welcome to abode…Fai-chan." A mocking voice sneered.

"Its great to visit…Aneko-chan." Fai glowered back.

"Why do you keep visiting?" Aneko mocked faking a grin. "We all hate you here! Go burn in hell!" 

"Well Aneko, I have to. Minimal visits keep Katana under my control!" Fai counterfeit grinned back. 

"Dinner will be ready soon, Bitches!" Ayako chorused. 

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Aneko inquired

The Dinner…OF DOOM

Fai sat down next to Katana who looked like she was going to be very sick in a moment and took a drink from Tami's Diet Coke. Then she wiped her mouth with Fujita's napkin. 

How sweet.

"Katana… you're way too thin you know…" Fai said. Katana shifted uncomfortably.

"Honestly, you're so thin I can barely see you… so thin…" Fai continued hypnotically. "If I didn't know you so well… I'd think you had… anorexia…"

Fujita choked into his glass of Sprite as he tried to hold back streams of giggles. Quickly, he coughed in an attempt to cover his mistake but it was a bit too late for that. Fai shifted her piercing gaze to the cat.

"Do you think there is something funny about anorexia, Neko?"

Fujita noticed with some unease that Fai was trembling with pent-up rage. Her pale fingers were ghostly, almost translucent where she was clutching Tami's glass. Fujita swallowed, thinking over his answer. Wait. Fujita doesn't think.

"No…" he said slowly, watching Fai's glare deepen. Abruptly, the blonde-haired girl stood and went back to the nicer table to dine on things better than instant ramen. 

A plate of instant okonomiyaka was placed in front of Fujita breaking the uneasy silence. There were light whispers around mouthfuls of food as the people ate their dinners. He noticed Katana was carefully keeping her eyes on her food. Fujita suddenly wondered what it was that had made the Katana so frightened of Fai in the first place. He knew some of the stories, the pain of Katana's past. Once upon a time no one had wanted to know there was a human, a heart, a soul, beyond Katana's frosty exterior. Especially now that he seemed to level with the brown-haired girl.

It wasn't long before Fai made her final dramatic appearance.

"Do not bother coming to find Me."

"Coffee time, Fai-chan!" A rather drunk Aneko called from the other side of the room. Fai snarled and turned to leave but swung back around as Katana reached for the last piece of bread.

"You know, Katana…" she said coldly, "fat girls don't go to the prom."

Katana dropped the bread and silently folded her hands in her lap.

The bitch!

"My god!" Katana shouted from inside the bathroom. "Fai is such a…uuurrrrrgggg"

Tami 'umfed' as her nightgown was pulled over her head.

"Sorry Tami." Katana moaned as she striped her Goth shirt and pants. (A/n: That sounds so wrong!)

Fujita opened the door and made a shush signal to Tami.

"Shut the door Pinkus." Katana hissed. Fujita scowled and shut the door; She then pulled a matching nightgown over her body.

"The bitch!" Katana scowled slamming the door behind her. "Who does she think she is?"

"Are you done with the bathroom?" Fujita questioned.

"Yeah, whatever." Katana sighed and flopped on to the bad she shared with Fujita. "When's the new bed coming in? I swear Aneko's doing this to piss me off." 

"Goodnight Mama!" Tami sang crawling into bed.

"Night Tami."

Sweet sleep.


	6. The dead walk among us!

**Katana's POV**  
Little Girls like to play with dolls; little boys like to play with mud or dirt… How I am to know? I didn't play with either… Little Katana's play with knives…

I was fascinated by the beautiful sharp edges, deadly yet innocent looking. My mother would never let me near them, in fear I would hurt myself. My father simply fallowed her rules. I never got to play with one until my mother had went off to visit her half sister… Aneko.

It was great fun. I tossed them up and caught them. I had a lot of talent with them. "Were you playing with that?" He scooped me into his arm, "You know better, you could've hurt yourself seriously. Don't you want something to eat?" He pulled a fruit out of his sleeve. 

A bit off topic but something was weird about his sleeves. They where skin tight. But he kept many, many things in them. Bandages, Fruit, hair pins (My gather had shoulder length-if not longer- hair, if he ever needed it out of his way, a hair pin would be removed.)

I sadly nodded and looked at the cleaver and signed. 

"You're pretty skilled with your hands. Lets not tell your mother this happened."

I gasped at the aspect of not telling my mom. "Why not."

"Imagine how she would act." And that was all it took to convince me.

**Unknown Persons POV**

Katana lay in her bed, pushing into the extra cushy white mass of a mattress. Somehow she had made it so her bangs sat borderline to her ears moving gently with every breath she took. Her small fingertips coated black squeezed the blanket above her bent body. As if on cue I pulled the blankets up in a very father like manner. What good father would willingly let his daughter sleep cold? Not Kane, that's for sure. 

"That's my girl." He whispered as if talking to someone. "She has my eyes. Her mothers nose and smile."

"And her hair?" A new voice asked. 

"Not sure, but why is that any of your business?"

"I'm her roomie." Fujita answered proudly. "Who are you?"

"A friend."

"That's great!" Fujita smiled like a cat that had just eaten a canary. "I could always use more friends!"

"I never said I was yours." And with that Kane disappeared.

**Aneko's POV**  
After getting drunk and mutilating a drinking song about rats and cheese I sat down to take some aspirin. "What a night. Never a dull moment with Bitchy McWhore around." I spun around to see Kane sitting in a chair dully reading a paper. "And YOU! You have all eternity and you never stop to say 'Hi'!" I pouted. 

"I have other things." Kane answered. "What can you tell me about that hairball in Katanas bed?"

"Katana's shedding?" I guessed, hey, it made sense, Katana was half dog demon and dogs shed. 

"Pink fur?" Kane asked flipping a picture of my newest recruit.

"Philippe, no that's not it. Fuzzy, no no, Fujita I think his name is."

"And he's a cat demon." He finished looking up with a look of disgust.

"And? You and Dai where the most unlikely couple."

"Go watch a soap opera."

**Authoress's POV **  
Tami chased after a bubble catching it in her hands. It popped in her face. Giggling she ran after another one. This was always her favorite post-work game. Her mother wasn't always done working at the same time as she was so another worker's job was to entertain the small ones. 

This new character blew more bubbles and the children ran after them. Smiling and moving her long red hair back behind an ear that had been pierced multiple times. Officially she had been a normal worker, then her talent with children was noticed and she was moved to this job. Her brother still had his original job. The guy was a little impatient, ok not a little, very impatient. And he was albino, that might have weirded the kids out.

Out of all the kids Tami was her favorite. Not only because Tami was often teased by the other children for supposedly having no power. That was what had made her open up to the child. Tami was a sweet girl who (much to the doubt of everyone else) had a great deal of power. 

As the clock fit four mothers, siblings, fathers and friends of the family poured in to pick up the children after a long grueling day of work. 

Smiling and laughing children ran to their parents jumping into their arms. Crossing her arms and faking a smile she leaned against a wall.

"Ready to go?" Her albino sibling asked, resting a pale hand on his sister shoulder.

"Nu-uh. Katana hasn't picked up Tami yet."

"Katana's always late."

"You know I can't leave until every kid is picked up." She said picking up some blocks.

Her brother joined her on the floor picking up a purple block he tossed it at her. 

"Real mature Rei-tei, real mature." She through a block at her brother.

"Real mature, Tei-rei, real mature." He mimicked.

"Hate to break up a potential block fight," Katana cut in. "But I'm here now."

"I wanted a block fight." Rei-tei pouted.

Tami tackled her mothers leg and the hobbled off. Once Katana and Tami where out of earshot Rei-tei spoke again.

"Is Tami…really her child?" 

Tei-rei nodded no. "Help me pick these up.'

Kane was on the prowl again, as he had been since last night. Fai was still here. God, he hated that woman. She was such a pain in his rear, even in death. 

What had he ever done to her other than turn her daughter into a wild rebel without a cause? It wasn't that bad, was it? Ok, not only had he made Dai into a rebel they had run off, got married and had a kid. Was it that bad?

OK…Maybe it was. He smirked popping open a tube of toothpaste and beginning to smear it all over Fai's pillowcase.

Flopping down into the bed Fai smirked. She had annoyed so many people today, but something didn't feel right, or smell right either. In fact it smelt a great deal like…Bubble gum. Not the normal bubblegum, toothpaste bubblegum. By the time she noticed what had happened bubblegum toothpaste had sunk into her sandy hair.

Ayako looked over her checklist for the next day  
1. Wake up  
2. Get ready  
3. Eat breakfast  
4. Run into Katana 'accidentally'  
5. Don't get killed by Katana  
6. Stop obsessing over Katana  
7. Find a new obsession  
8. Ponder the meaning of life.

'Yeah, I think I'll still have time for dinner.'

Katana kneeled in front of Fai's door her hand curled into a fist out stretched. Blood was spurting from her stomach as well as the hilt a long metallic sword. She didn't want to go to Fai about this; she would rather see anyone, even Kohana. And that was saying something.

Tap tap

The sound of Fai crossing the floor was heard muttering something about bubblegum toothpaste. Katana wondered if it was to late to turn around and run. The door opened and an annoyed looking Fai with gooey pinkish goop in her hair was presented. Her eyes widened with pleasure as the sword oozed out more. "Get in."  
Moving a bubblegum scented pillow Katana positioned herself on the bed the way she was taught.

Flashback

It as happening for the first time ever and Fai was there. Pinning Katana to the ground and ripping the sword out of her stomach, making the youth scream. 

Blue clad woman dressed similarly to Fai stood holding her father back. Katana understood why her mother never wanted her near sharp objects. They turned her into a monster.


	7. Enter Akako: Fai's hidden emotions

Blood always made Katana queasy, especially when it was pouring out of her stomach like water overflowing a glass. Taking in a great deal of air Katana clamped her eyes shut. She hated this sword and feeling like a human sheathe for it. Fai gave the sword a long hard yank and it came flying out. The last thing Katana saw before passing out was the sword raises and slashing Fai barbarically.

Pale fingers brushed away Fujita's hair. In a motherly manner they pulled the sheets up around him, tucking his balled up body in. One of the hands tugged on the sleeve of the figures drew back enough to expose a burnt hand. Breathing in sharply the feminine character covered it with an obscenely large sleeve. "She wouldn't love me if she saw that. How can a Ko get burned?"  
"Chill Akako, If you break the part of your body its connected to off it will grow back. Happens to me all the time. Besides who cares what my mom thinks? " A new person asked, "I never did and I'm like, her daughter."  
"You may not Dai, but I for one do." Akako fired back crossing her arms behind her back, her monstrously large sleeves spreading behind her like wings. "So, what brings you here, Dai?"  
"Not much, checkin' on Katana, lookin' for Kane. He said he was only gunna be gone one day. " Dai laughed. "Men. Can't live with them, can't live without them."  
"Men are simply inadequate. I've been fairing fine without Akira at my side slowing me down."  
Dai gave Akako her 'I-have-the-I.Q-of-a-tablecloth' look. "Still upset about him? I thought you where gay?" she gasped. "You're BISEXUAL! Just when you think you know a person."  
Akako grabbed Dai by the ear and pulled her into the bathroom. Flicking on the light Akako was able to see Dai's face for the first time that evening. Like her mother Dai had soft blond hair that made on think of sand by the ocean. Her skin was somewhat pale but unlike Fai's it had a pink glow. Her eyes where sky blues color that seemed to be tinged with assortments of greens and yellows. This evening she was sporting an old English ball gown in blue. "I'm gay. And I hate Akira's guts. Down to the last drop of blood!" She glared losing her affability for the first time that evening.  
Dai laughed, "I know, it was a joke, sheesh." Dai looked at her companion who had moved to the window and was pressing her face against it. It was raining and Akako's hot breath was leaving fog on the window. Akako had changed since the last time they meet. Akako had just escaped the realm where all of her dead ancestors dwelled, better known as 'Ko Zone'. She was scared, she was confused, and she was a blob of floating energy. But that had been eleven long years ago. If she was still alive eleven years would have gone by like a snap, but to the dead time moved much slower. Akako's image had changed; she resembled what she had been in life before killed. Like Dai and her mother Akako's skin were pale, her skin seemed to be the color of cherry blossoms and her hair was back into its old style, two whips on the side pulled into ponytails. The black and red funeral gown had been replaced by a simple red dress. "It hurts doesn't it?" Dai asked. Akako cocked her head, ruby eyes clouded with confusion. "It's just that, well y'know…" Dai tripped over her words wondering why she had even said that.  
"Yes, Fai killed me. It hurts to know sometimes. But I'm glad I got the attention she gave me. I remember as if it where yesterday…"

Blood, it was everywhere. Fai's was on all fours coughing up blood. But Akako stood tall, her eyes averted to the stars. Could she beat the perfect enemy while pregnant? Yes, she could and she was. No thanks to her husband, the man who had went and betrayed her; he was holding her daughter back. Akako had had Fai frozen from their last fight; the ice fired at Akako had been fired back on Fai freezing her. But Akira melted her. Akira told Fai when to strike. That didn't matter to Akako now, she had to kill Fai and avenge her mother, her mother's mother and many Ko's before that. 'If I kill her now Aneko will never have to fight! If I kill her now she'll never have a granddaughter! I can finish this war now!' Akako's heart raced.  
Laughing and swaying Fai rose to her feet. The straps to her dress had been burned of and she was close to losing cover on her breast, which thought made Akako happy in the skirt, Fai had removed her shoes before the fight started and her webbed toes where soaking in blood. "You're too late. You've fallen into my trap." Fai giggled like a cretin.   
"You're about to die from blood loss retard! I'll give you a five second head start to start running." Akako stated. Crossing her arms. I may be pregnant and at a disadvantage but I can still take you out." She lifted a chain connected to one of her mirrors. Licking blood off a spike she sneered. "One…"  
"I told you, you're too late. You've fallen into my trap." Fai repeated. "I was just warming up. This battle favors you because I just gave birth."  
Akako's heart skipped a beat, Fai's words echoing in her head. "Just gave birth?" Akako repeated doubtfully.  
"Correct darling, and would you believe it? Akira's the father."   
"No! Stop lying!" A new voice cut in, "Daddy isn't your baby's daddy!" Fai's smile grew; the scream had come from Aneko, Akako's only child.   
"I used Akira for a few reasons pet," Fai began running a bloody finger across Akako's through and licking the side of her ear. "I love stealing things from you. I've even stolen your most precious treasure, your heart."  
"NO! STOP LYING!" Aneko screamed out again, struggling against Akira's grasp. "Mommy loves Daddy! He has her heart!"  
"I hate to bring you down to earth kiddo," Fai replied coldly wrapping herself around a terrified Akako, "But you're Mom doesn't love him. Intact she hates his guts. She would rather be with me."   
"Please… stop Fai…" Akako begged, her face covered in Fai's blood and her own tears.  
"Reason two, Akira is a copy demon. And you know what that means, he copies my DNA into the baby."   
"You know the risk of that!" Akako shouted attempting to push Fai off her. "You're grandchildren can have mutations!"  
"You know it's a myth. Nothing more than a mere legend. My grandchild will be fine." Fai proudly stated. "And reason number three, the most important, if I have Akira you can't." Fai's body began to lose the little bit of color it had, then it began to lose shape until she was a shapeless blob.   
"So Fai, you're desperate enough to use your true form. Pity. What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?" Akako laughed.  
The mass of goo piled on the woman in a split second. It engulfed her face and made its way into her mouth. Once inside she moved towards the main organ, the heart. Wrapping every but of the colorless ooze around the beating object Fai began to pull at it until it broke off. Akako fell to the ground, dead.   
Slipping out of Akako's mouth Fai regained her shape, "Reason number three," She repeated, holding Akako's motionless heart in her hand. "The most important, if I have Akira you can't. You deserve better." With that she devoured Akako's heart.

Warm hands held Katana stroking her head in a father like manner. "I have to leave you know," Kane said placing Katana in Aneko's favorite chair, "But I'll be back. And remember this. It's ok to cry." 

"Ugh, what hit me?" Fai groaned as she woke up. Then she remembered. "I was this close to having Neilio. This close." She smirked, standing up. "No matter, I'll get it next time. Neilio pops up once a month and so do I. Oh Katana, if you knew how worthless you would be without Neilio inside you." Fai chuckled and left the room never noticing Katana was gone.

Fujita rolled over, something crusty made a sound beneath him. Awaking with a start he picked up the object. It was… a hand? "That does it! I'm complaining about the cleaning packages we get!" Slipping on some slippers he grumbled, "I told Katana we should get the Onyx treatment but she sad 'No, the sapphire treatment is fine.' Wait until she hears about this!" 

"You're right Dai, my hand did grow back." Akako said in wonder looking at her new hand.  
Kane floated into the bathroom. "Akako, Dai."  
"It's about time! " Dai pouted. "I was worried!"  
"Not my fault Neilio popped out." Kane explained what happened.  
"Oh, and I thought Aneko had it hard. Sorry to hear about that." Akako said apologetically. "At least she isn't the only one with the burden, nineteen other people have that problem." Akako signed. "I want to go see Fai's while she's still here. Bye." And with that Akako disappeared.   
"Poor girl," Dai said "She's torn between her feelings and the obligation to hate Fai after she killed her parents. She stays here incase Aneko needs her. But all she wants is to be with Fai." She paused thinking. "How strange, I didn't think anyone could like my mom. Especially like that."

"Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Come to me now, slowly  
You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me" Fai sang, her voice off key to t.A.T.u.'s sacrifice. She was soaping up her hair, trying to get rid of memoirs of Kane's toothpaste. 

"Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you" Akako answered back in 'Not gunna stop us'.  
"You, you're back. But how?" Fai gasped stealing Dai's 'I-have-the-I.Q-of-a-tablecloth' look. "You truly are a rose. You died but you come back."  
"You call me a rose. A rose is beautiful. Does this make me pretty, Fai? I hope you know that all roses have thorns." Akako blushed and faded away.

Aneko tossed in bed, startled by a loud rap on the door. "Five more minutes, Mommy." She grumbled pulling up the covers. "Nya!" Sulking to the door she opened it. "It's three in the morning, I'm dressed and I'm out of bed. What the frack do you want!"  
"I found this in my bed!" Fujita declared holding up the hand.  
"Katana has a lot of skeletons in her closet. Ask her. I want to sleep." Aneko pouted.  
"I haven't seen her since dinner." Fujita said looking a little nervous.  
"Go get Ayako, she'll know." Aneko turned around "I'll go to my office and check the tracking device I put in Katana's teeth."  
"WHA!"  
"Amazing what one can do with celery isn't it."

"What the Sam Hill hit me." Katana mumbled rubbing her head. Then it hit her like an eighteen-wheeler driven by the authoresses across the street neighbors daughter. She looked down at her stomach, healed, but different. Written across it were the words 'It's ok to cry.' – Daddy (Kane)  
'It's ok to remember.' – Mommy (Dai)  
'It's ok to love.' - (Akako)


End file.
